A Legend For the Ages
by Wingless Angelic
Summary: A new member of the Starfox Team is a little mysterious. She says it's nothing, but who is she, really? That's what we need to find out... R&R, but please no flames
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I've been trying to make my stories better, and i hope that this is better than the last one.

I'm sorry if it sucks

All characters are copyright Nintendo, Rare, Namco, and whoever else helped in development and production.

On with the show...

* * *

Chapter 1

Fox McCloud was looking through Peppy's old photo album. There were a lot of pictures of a young woman dressed in black. No matter what she was wearing, it was always black. A lot of the photos showed her holding a fist high above her head.

"Must've been the 'tough-girl' type," Fox said to himself.

"Yeah, that she was," a voice came from behind him.

Fox looked up at his old comrade. Peppy looked good in his old age. He had recently become general of the Cornerian Defense Force, and was in full uniform.

"She was the best of the Cornerian Fleet. Her skills were unmatched, even by Falco," Peppy continued.

Falco Lombardi looked up. "Hey! That's not cool, man!"

Peppy chuckled. "and she wasn't much older than eighteen, either," he stated, emphasizing her age.

Falco jumped up. "That's _really_ not cool!!!" he yelled, quite frustrated that anyone could be a better pilot than him.

"Why are you here, Peppy? Don't you have something better to do than pick on poor little Falco?" Leon, who was part of Star Wolf(which now traveled with the Star Fox team), said while making himself sound like a cooing mother.

"That's it," Falco muttered right before pouncing on Leon.

"Anyway, if I could continue..." Peppy said sternly.

"Ah, yes Peppy. Go ahead," Fox said, ignoring the struggling avian and chameleon.

"Well, she'll be joining you," Peppy said quietly.

At that moment she walked through the door...

* * *

I'm really sorry if it's too short. My sense of humor is a little warped, you have been warned.

So dear readers, please read and review... but please no flames. Thanks...


	2. Chapter 2

Well here you go. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

The girl entered and stood in front of all of them.

She was clad all in black. She was sort of muscular, extremely short, and was pretty skinny. Her shirt was tight and open down to her bra line and clasped behind her neck. Her pants were tight on the hips and baggy everywhere else. They were black and had the outlines of pink roses stitched into the left thigh and the bottom of the right leg. On her arms were fingerless gloves with pink stitching identical to the pants. She had on a necklace with a charm that looked like a rose blossom made of steel. It was on a strap of black leather that was tied in a knot behind her head. Her naturally black hair contrasted with her bright green eyes.

"Hello," she said softly, breaking the men from their trance.

"Good afternoon," Peppy said and then turned to the rest of the team, " Everyone, this is Nova Noraan. She will be joining your team. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be getting back to work."

with that, he left the bridge. The men stared for a while. Finally, Panther broke the ice.

"So, Nova... Where do you come from?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"Earth."

"So... You're from the main human planet?"

Nova nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Well, what's it like there?" Katt asked, speaking up for the first time that day.

"To tell you the truth, it's a very hostile place..." Nova said quietly.

"Really? How so?" Wolf asked, suddenly becoming intrigued.

"The year, when I left, was 2021. World War III had started in 2011. they called the years in between the 'Decade of Hell'. I lived where there was a major battle zone only five miles away. You could hear the gunshots ring 24 hours a day," She stated emotionlessly.

Krystal could feel emotional pain well up inside Nova, but didn't see anything show.

What Krystal didn't know was that Nova could feel her scanning her thoughts.

'Oy', she thought, 'this is gonna be a long stay.'

* * *

Well, there you have it. The woman's name is Nova.

FYI: Nova is 21 at the present time. She was 18 when she joined the Cornerian Defense Force. She has a past full of turmoil, which will be explained in later chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

here 's the next chapter

hope you like it.

* * *

After Nova had made everyone's acquaintance, she was shown to her room. The first thing she noticed was that the boxes she packed were already there. There were boxes of clothing, books, and other miscellaneous things she had picked up over the years.

The oddest thing, Fox thought, was the huge trunk in the far right corner. It was made of leather covered wood and brass, at least seven feet long and three feet tall. The only reason he noticed it was because everything else was packed in cardboard.

"You want some help unpacking? I'd be glad to help," Fox suggested.

Nova got a nervous look on her face. "No thanks," she answered as she shoved Fox out of the door and locked it behind him.

Fox was confused. But he just walked away.

* * *

As Fox sat in his usual seat in the rec. room, he thought about what happened earlier that day. He offered to do something nice, and she pushed him out of her room. He couldn't understand it. He looked over to where Nova and Krystal were sitting. What was wrong with her?

Meanwhile, Krystal and Nova were having a rather serious conversation.

"So, you come from Earth, huh?" Krystal started.

"Yes," Nova said.

"You said it was a very hostile place. What, exactly, did you mean by that?"

Nova looked down. She knew Krystal was scanning her thoughts, and Krystal knew she was blocking her from getting in.

"You're telepathic... you tell me..." Nova said quietly before getting up and leaving.

Falco walked over to Krystal. "What did you do?" he asked, "you don't seem the type to tick people off."

"I don't know, Falco," Krystal answered, "I just... I don't know..."

* * *

i know these chapters are short. i'm trying to make them longer... but my mind always jumps around.

well, happy readers, tell me what you think. please no flames because if you do, the response won't be so nice(fair Warning)

thank you for taking your precious time to read this...


	4. Chapter 4

hello people im back again...

here's more to the story of nova

* * *

Nova was livid. How dare that vixen try to read her thoughts... twice in one day. Oh, that little...

She came to her bedroom door. She went in and moved all of the unpacked boxes to the sides of the room. She then went over to the trunk and opened it. Inside were all sorts of guns from Earth. She took out the shelf-like-basket that held all of the guns, revealing a small compartment underneath.

Inside lay a sword. It was a plain, functional sword made of solid steel.

Nova took it out and practiced for a while. Anyone who watched her would think that she was a professional in the field of swordplay.

When she was done, she went to put it away. When she opened the compartment, she finally noticed the bloodstains on the floor of the trunk. She froze, lost in a flashback. A single tear ran down her cheek. She knew who it belonged to...

"I'm sorry..." she whispered as she lay the sword in its place.

She packed up the guns, sat on her bed and cried for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Krystal awoke with a start. She had the most horrible dream. In it, she was standing in the middle of a desert. She had a sword in one hand, and shield in the other. She looked up and saw someone charging at her. One thing popped into her head...

Kill him before he kills you.

She slashed, and hit something. The young man's head hit the ground before his body... that was when she woke.

She sat in bed shivering as if she were cold. But, in actuality, she was terrified.

"That was Nova's dream," she said while hugging her knees to her chest, the horrifying truth keeping her awake...

Nova has been killing since she was ten.

"No, there's got to be more to it than that..." she stated, remembering parts of the dream.

She would ask Nova tomorrow. It was as simple as that...

* * *

ok major plot twist... you'll have to read to find out what happens

read &review please


End file.
